


PASSED BETWEEN THE TWO LIKE A FRESHLY LIT JOINT

by Pomander



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A surprise guest appearance which you'll love, Because they've got their dicks out at the same time, Comedy Gold, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Fellatio, I hope you like excessive cum, Multi, Oral Sex, PWPL, Threesome - M/M/Other, gender neutral reader, slightly incestuous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomander/pseuds/Pomander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans and Papyrus decide that sharing (you) is caring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PASSED BETWEEN THE TWO LIKE A FRESHLY LIT JOINT

**Author's Note:**

> Based off an idea i had while the SSC chat was still active.

They take turns with your mouth, passing you back and forth like a joint. Papyrus's hands cover your cheeks and the base of your jaw, holding your head in place while he rubs the tip of his dick against the back of your throat. He's too much for you to take and he knows it, but he still thrusts forward, trying to fit as much of his length into your mouth as he possibly can. You stick your tongue out to lick further along the underside of his shaft, and he squeals and quickly pulls out, releasing your face and relenting you to his brother.

Sans grabs the top of your head with one hand and waits. You lean forward and lap up the precum leaking from his dick before popping the head into your mouth and sliding forward. He's thick. He's so fucking thick, and you can feel your jaw straining to accommodate his girth as he slides himself in. Your tongue is forced flat to the bottom of your mouth, without much room to move about, but if you _try_ , you feel his grip on your head tighten a bit, and hear him groan. He doesn't try to force you down though, and doesn't thrust into you. He might just be holding on to keep himself steady.

Papyrus whimpers somewhere off to the side, jerking himself furiously, and Sans holds you in place as he slides himself slowly back out. You take the opportunity to give the head of his prick a nice, strong suck before letting go, and he curses under his breath, his dick dripping again. He pats you gently on the cheek before passing you back to Papyrus, who only manages to cram himself halfway into your mouth before he starts cumming. Hot spurts of cum hit your tongue and the back of your throat, and you can't even swallow half of it before you're bombarded with more. Sans lets out a deep, throaty groan, and suddenly there are warm, sticky strands of cum hitting your cheek and draping across the bridge of your nose, sliding down your face to join the excess cum spilling out the side of your mouth.

They both pull away, and you're left panting, struggling to catch your breath and absolutely _drenched_ in cum. The fluid drips down your chin and onto your chest and lap, making for a hot, sticky mess. You can feel some dripping down onto your lower back as well, and you quickly look behind you to find out why.

Oh. Jerry came, too.

**Author's Note:**

> I GUESS I'M GOING TO HELL, I'LL SEE YOU ALL THERE.


End file.
